


Leave

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, F/M, Insecurity, Swearing, Talk of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: You work in the laundry bay of the USS Enterprise. Every week her Captain comes down, and the two of you end up flirting. You start to believe that he likes you, but someone close tells you otherwise. Who is right?





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N! Just the woman I need!” Jim grinned as he walked into the laundry bay, bag of dirty garments in tow. **  
**

You looked up from your desk and smiled in return when you saw him. “Because none of the other dozen people who work in laundry could possibly be of service to you,” you chuckled with a roll of your eyes, straightening up as the Captain approached. Seeing Jim was always the highlight of your week. His bright blue eyes and even brighter smile made working in the bowels of the ship a little easier.

“But no one else cleans my clothes quite right. They’re always softer when you do them.” Jim reached you and slumped the bag of clothes on the counter for you to take and sort through.

You laughed and shook your head, taking the bag and dumping the contents out in front of you. It was really necessary to do this all now, but it was an excuse for Jim to stay a few minutes longer than he needed, and the other was always perfectly happy to do so. “I put the clothes in the machine and add the detergent, just like everyone else does.”

Jim placed a hand over his heart, gasping as he tried to look offended. “Are you saying you don’t treat my clothes with tender loving care?”

“I’m saying that with some of the stains your clothes come here with, you’re lucky I touch them at all and don’t just use a bargepole.” You picked up a pair of pants and wiggled the stained covered leg in front of Jim. From the color and stickiness of it, you guessed it was some kind of alien food. You hoped it was anyway.

“Being Captain is a tricky job. Away missions can get messy.”

“So what kind of away missions end up with you having dubious stains in your underwear then, Captain?” You asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jim blanched, mouth opening and closing as he gaped at you. You tried to keep a serious for as long as you could, mostly because it was always fun to render the great Captain Kirk speechless and squirming, but finally, you caved and snorted a laugh. “Don’t worry, Captain. I’ve never seen anything that bad from you. Though I have to admit I was sad when you decided to finally throw out the heart covered boxers. They were a personal favorite of mine.”

“You’re an evil, woman, Y/N. I’m pretty sure discussing a Captain’s underwear is against Starfleet regulations. I could throw you in the brig.”

You leaned forward over your desk so Jim could hear when you whispered, “Do that and I’ll tell everyone about the teddy bear briefs.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t.”

“Want to test that belief out?”

“Evil, horrible, woman.”

You smirked over at Jim, resuming your task. “Just a perk of getting to see everyone’s underwear on a regular basis.”

“But no one ever sees yours.”

“I wouldn’t say no one. A few lucky people get to be on the list to see them.”

Jim rested his arms on the desk as a small smirk of his own played on his lips. “And how would one get on this exclusive list?”

You took your time in answering, leaving Jim gaze at you as you finished up and printed out his bag number. “That’s for me to know, and for you to figure out, Captain,” you smiled as you handed the ticket stub over, feeling your fingers brush for a few seconds longer than was needed.

“I’ve always enjoyed a challenge,” Jim murmured lowly as he pocketed the stub.

“Good luck.” You motioned towards Jim’s black undershirt. “You need that washing too, Captain?”

“You trying to get me naked, Y/L/N?” Jim asked with a laugh. “But no, I don’t. What I’m wearing is all I have that’s actually clean.”

“Oh well. Can’t blame a girl for trying,” you teased, giving Jim a quick once-over. Honestly, you weren’t sure if Jim shirtless would be better or not. The black undershirt was sexy as all hell, clinging to Jim in all the right ways.

“Maybe one day.” Jim winked at you then pushed himself upright. “I have to go. See you later.”

“Bye.” You watched Jim leave before setting about getting his clothes set in separate piles and bunging them all in their individual machines. You grabbed the detergents you needed from the top shelf of items, the ones reserved especially for the Captain because he was allergic to all Starfleet standard ones, and added it to the mix.

You smiled as you worked, recalling the twinkle in Jim’s eye through your entire interaction. It had been going on for almost a year now. Originally you’d only seen Jim on occasion; usually you only ever caught a glimpse of him, then you’d started taking in laundry and you finally got a chance to speak. You’d been nervous, he was Captain Kirk after all, but the rapport you had with him was present immediately, and you soon relaxed. He started appearing during your shifts then, and you didn’t need to be a genius like Commander Spock to figure out he was planning his trips so he could see you.

The flirting had been slow at first, mostly you being unsure whether or not Jim was actually flirting with you. Finally, it clicked that he was, and you began to flirt back, things gradually becoming more and more forward between you. Nothing had moved past the flirting and banter though. Jim had never suggested a date, and you’d never plucked up the courage to do so either. You didn’t mind too much, getting to spend a few minutes with Jim every week was lovely, but a part of you did wish you’d move onto something more with him.

“You should flirt with the Captain so much, Y/N; you’re just going to end up hurt.”

The voice of your best friend snapped you out of your daydreaming, and you turned to face her. “Huh?”

“Everyone’s seen you flirt with him when he’s down here.”

“So?” You asked, not really knowing where your friend was going with this.

“He’s just looking to get in your pants. It’s what he does,” the other shrugged.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really, Y/N? C’mon you know his Academy legacy. James T. Kirk; the man who’ll sleep with anything that can consent.”

You folded your arms across your chest, frowning at your friend. You did know of Jim’s previous reputation, but you hadn’t heard any other rumors like it in ages. “The Captain hasn’t done anything like that in years now. He grew up.”

“Did he? Of course he doesn’t announce it to the world, but that doesn’t mean he’s some celibate angel now. He’s just more discrete.”

“If I’m just another notch on his bedpost, then why spend a year flirting with me?”

“Likes the chase? Boredom? Maybe he’ll think the sex will be even sweeter if he’s had to work for it.”

You shook your head, “No. Jim likes me, he’s made that clear.”

“He’s made it clear that he wants to screw you, Y/N. I haven’t heard anything else. If he was so into you, then he’d ask you on a date. At least invite you up to the Officer’s lounge so you could hang out with him and the other seniors. But he hasn’t has he?”

“No.”

“Wanna know why? Because he’s embarrassed too. He’s Captain of the Fleet’s flagship. You wash dirty underwear. He’s never going to like you as more than a quick fuck, Y/N. You’re never going to be good enough for him to want to date and settle down with. If he ever does that, it’ll be with some genius science officer. Someone he can take to galas and introduce proudly. You’re not that person.”

Biting back the tears that stung at your eyes, you attempted to shrug nonchalantly. “So maybe that is all I am, so what? Maybe I’m happy with the occasional lay. I still get to have sex with him.”

Your friend gave you a look and a sympathetic smile. “Please, Y/N, how long have I known you? I’ve seen you pass up more one night stands than I can count. You’ve said yourself they aren’t your thing. Kirk’s not going to be any different.”

Your shoulders slumped at that, a nagging voice in the back of your head telling you that she was right. Your friend gave you another sad smile and squeezed your shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you, sweetie. But I don’t want you to get hurt worse when rumor spreads around either. Don’t want everyone to think of you as the Captain’s whore do you?”

The words made you flinch, and silently you turned and walked away, needing some alone time. You didn’t want to believe your friend, wanted her to be wrong and for Jim to actually like you. But why would she make things up? She was your best friend, hell, if you were honest she was probably your only friend on the ship. You’d been close for years, her being the one who pulled you on nights out, claiming it was better than staying holed up with your books and holovids. And a lot of the time she’d been right. It had been fun.  

So why believe she was wrong now? Especially when so many of her points hit home. Why hadn’t Jim ever invited you somewhere? And you never had talked much, it was usually just the banter with some cheesy flirting thrown in. Was it all really his way of just getting you to loosen up? For months you could’ve sworn that there was something in his eyes, but now you were wondering if you’d imagined it all. Everyone knew Jim was a charmer, were you just one other person to fall under his spell?

It hurt to think about. You’d been so sure he was interested, but the more you thought about it, the more you realized. How could you have been such a fool? How could you have possibly thought that Jim wanted more? Your friend had been right about one more thing; you weren’t going to be the Captain’s whore. If sex was all Jim wanted, then you weren’t interested.

~

The next time you saw Jim it was a week later. As usual, he came sauntering in the bay, bag of clothes swung over his shoulders. “There’s my favorite attendant. How’re you?”

“I’m well, Captain, thank you,” you answered, refusing to meet Jim’s eyes as you took the bag and shifted through it quickly. Two of the gold shirts were ripped. In the past, you would’ve made a joke and teased Jim about being a clutz, but now all you did was make a note of it, and hand Jim his ticket. “I’ll have replacement shirts added, sir.”

“Thank you, Y/N.” Jim looked confused as he took the stub. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, sir.” You offered up a polite smile and began to turn away when Jim reached out and grabbed your arm.

“Y/N…have I upset you somehow?”

“No, Captain.”

“Then what is it? Because last time I ripped multiple shirts in a week you teased me about it for a month. And today you didn’t even raise an eyebrow? Something’s wrong.”

“I was unprofessional in the past, I see that now, and I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

“Unprofessional? Y/N what? Talk to me, please.”

You sighed and turned back to face Jim, though you still refused to look him in the eye. This was hard enough as it was. “I’ve done some thinking, and I’ve realized that we want different things from…this. Whatever it was we have. Had. And I don’t think we should do it anymore.”

Finally summoning the strength, you looked up at Jim’s face. The other looked confused, but there was more there too. You told yourself it definitely wasn’t hurt you saw. Jim opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, thinking a few seconds more before nodding. “Okay. If you don’t want this to go any further then it won’t. I’ll back off.” He told you, a hint of a strain in his voice. “Bye.”

You watched Jim leave silently, releasing the shuddering breath you’d been holding once he’d disappeared from view.

“You did the right thing, Y/N. You’re better off with him out of your life,” you friend murmured to you softly as she came up next to you.

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jim remained true to his word and backed off. You heard that he was bringing the clothes down on days you weren’t working. It was for the best, really, seeing him every week would’ve been awkward, and this way you didn’t have to interact with each other. You still missed him though. Missed your casual chat and the terrible flirting. Missed the warmth he left you feeling after an interaction. **  
**

Yet it showed that your friend was right.

Jim had taken your rejection easily. Hadn’t bothered to ask why. Hadn’t tried to win you back. She’d pointed it out to you a month after Jim stopped appearing. If he’d cared for you as you thought, then he would have been bothered. Would’ve wanted to fight for you and win you back. But he didn’t. He didn’t care. You were just a catch that got away. **  
**

The Enterprise had docked at a Starbase, and the crew was granted some much needed shore leave. A few nights in and a party was thrown, every crew member invited. You’d told your friend that you didn’t feel up to it, and for once she didn’t push it which was unlike her. It was nice to not have to fight over it though. You’d intended on holing up in your temporary accommodation and binging out on snacks and old Earth TV shows.

That had been the plan anyway. A few hours into your evening and you got restless. Why were you missing the party? Because you genuinely didn’t feel up to it, or because you were avoiding Jim? You started to feel that it might have been the latter. Which was dumb beyond words. This was a chance to mingle with the crew you didn’t get to spend much time with. You shouldn’t miss out on that because of one man. Jim would probably be off chasing his next lay anyway. And it wasn’t like you were ever even together. Nothing happened between you. The two of you were nothing.

With fresh resolve, you pushed yourself up and went to change. You slipped on the little black dress you owned, the only dress you owned, and fiddled with your hair and makeup. By the time you were satisfied, you looked good.

The party wasn’t far away, so you walked, entering your serial number in the panel by the door once you arrived so you could get in. Everything was already in full swing. Music played, people danced, and drinks flowed. You picked up one of said drinks and slowly made your way through the crowd, looking for your friend. Somewhere to your left, you heard her laugh, so gradually wound your way through the sea of bodies until you came out the other side.

Then you froze.

You’d found your friend. Only probably was that she was currently draped over Jim’s shoulder, pressing herself close to him while they talked to someone else. It all felt like a punch to a gut. She knew how much you liked him. Knew you were still hurting over it. And Jim…How come you weren’t good enough to be seen with in public, but she was? You were no different.

As you stood stock still watching, the third person left, and Jim pulled away from your friend. You saw him pull his comm from his pocket, and gesture outside, before leaving her alone. Seeing your chance, you stormed over to her, scowling the whole way.

“What the hell?!” You snapped, arms crossed in front of your chest as you stood in front of her.

“Y/N what are you doing here?”

“I came to join you. But it seems you already have company.”

Your friend rolled her eyes. “It’s not like you were dating. He’s free game now.”

You scoffed, “And you said I was going to be the Captain’s whore?!”

“Whoever said anything about me being the Captain’s whore? If you hadn’t noticed, we’ve been out here in public. He hasn’t kept our relationship locked down in the depths of the ship,” she smirked.

You stared incredulously, not knowing what to say for a few moments. “You said we weren’t good en-”

“No. I said you weren’t good enough. I never said anything about myself not being good enough. I suit him perfectly, as you can see. Now go back to your nerdy little shows before he returns, yeah?”

“You might not be a whore, but you’re a bitch,” you snarled, spinning on your heel and marching towards the exit, heart hammering in your chest. What the fuck was all that? She was meant to be your best friend, but everything about that just screamed smug bitch. Had she purposely pushed you into cutting things short with Jim? It seemed that way, but her points about him still held strong.

_Fuck._

You’d been made a fool of twice now.

Storming your way out, you didn’t even notice the body in front of you, vision too blurred, until you walked straight into them.

“I’m so-” The words died on your lips as you glanced up and caught a glimpse of brilliant blue eyes. You tugged away from the loose grasp on your arm, hiding your face as you walked swiftly away.

“Y/N, wait!” Jim shouted after you, but you didn’t stop, didn’t even look over your shoulder. Just kept moving forward, away from the party, away from everyone.

You kept walking until you well away from the party and the crew, and near the edge of the base where you came across a small artificial park. There was a bench there, in between two trees that overlooked a viewscreen of space. You sat with a quiet sigh, staring out into the vastness of the stars but not really taking any of it in. What were you going to do? You couldn’t stay on the Enterprise now, could you? You could’ve coped with just needing to avoid Jim, but now you’d have to avoid your friend too? You couldn’t do it. It was too much. It hurt too much. You’d have to transfer ship. You didn’t want to, you liked the Enterprise, but it’d be easier in the long run.

“Y/N?” Jim’s voice startled you from your thoughts, and immediately moved to stand up but Jim placed a hand on your shoulder and you found that you didn’t have the strength too.

“You should be at the party,” you whispered, looking down at the ground between your feet as Jim circled the bench and sat next to you.

“You think I was going to go back inside after you came running out crying? I still care about you, even if things didn’t work out between us.”

“Care about me?” You scoffed, “The only thing you ever cared about was getting in my pants!”

“Y/N, what?”

“No, Jim, don’t act all innocent, I know what you wanted!” You shot up from the bench and spun around to face away from Jim. “I know I was just another conquest to you. Just another casual screw. And I was an idiot not to see it all sooner. A fool to let myself believe that you liked me. What…what I don’t know is if I just read too much into it all, or if you led me on. And I know who the person I should trust on these things would say, but she’s also a lying bitch, though you obviously didn’t think so, so I only have myself to rely on. Is it really bad that I want it to be me who was stupid? Because I don’t want to think of you as someone who leads another on as a bet or a dare. But I don’t want to be the fool who honestly thought she was good enough for the Captain of the Enterprise either.” You came to a stop, breathing harshly as you felt the tears hot on your face.

There were a few moments of silence before you heard the rustle of fabric behind you. “Y/N, look at me please.” You didn’t know why you listened, but slowly you turned to face Jim though you kept your eyes on the ground. It seemed that wasn’t good enough for Jim, because as he stepped closer to you, he also gently raised your head up, forcing you to look at him. Your eyes met, and even in the darkness, the blue in Jim’s eyes was bright. “Y/N…I don’t know where you got any of those thoughts from, but I promise you none of them are true. I like you, I care about you. Nothing was made up or not true.”

You’d been angry at Jim, but in that moment, with him softly cupping your cheek and looking into your eyes with such open sincerity, you felt it all melt away. You wanted to believe him. You so wanted to believe him. “The signs were there, Jim. Everything points to it.”

“What does?”

“You never actually talked to me. We mostly just flirted, though I guess we probably don’t have enough in common to do anything else,” you attempted a laugh but it died on your lips. “And y’know, the big give away was the fact that we’ve flirted for a year and you’ve shown no interest in a date or even wanting to just hang out after shifts.”

“Y/N…”

“It’s fine, Jim. Well, no, it isn’t fine at all, I feel so dumb about it all, but I shouldn’t have shouted at you just now, I’m sorry. It’s my fault. It’s just common sense that you wouldn’t-, that a quiet nerd like me with a shit job wouldn’t be good enough-”

“Stop it. Stop saying you aren’t good enough. God, Y/N, you’re amazing.”

“But-”

“No. No, ‘but’, or anything else. You are. And did you ever stop to consider that maybe a quiet nerd is exactly what I want? Maybe I want someone to spend my off shifts with just watching cheesy old holovids and binging on badly replicated popcorn. Maybe I want someone I can laugh with, who can give as good as they get when it comes to teasing. Maybe I want someone who’s as smart as she is beautiful, but doesn’t seem to realize it, so I get to spend every day reminding her.”

“Jim…” You were blushing by the time Jim had finished and tried to look away but the other wouldn’t let you.

“I really like you, Y/N. If I wasn’t serious about it I wouldn’t have spent so long trying to win you over. And yeah, I should’ve asked you out sooner, I wanted to, I did, but…but I know about your last relationship, how messy the break-up was. I didn’t want to push you into anything you weren’t ready for. I was going to ask if you wanted dinner while we’re here, before…well.”

Before you fucked everything up. Looking into Jim’s eyes, you believed him. He had wanted to date you. For a brief moment your heart was happy, then you remembered the scene you’d witnessed earlier. You’d have your chance and blown it. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Jim. And thank you for coming out here after me, but I’m good now. You should head back; don’t want to keep your date waiting.”

You began to turn and pull away, but Jim stopped you once again. “My date? Y/N, are you talking about that girl at the party? She’s not my date. She’s been hounding me for months. I told her I was interested in someone else and she backed off a little. Then you said you wanted things to stop, and she came back worse than ever.”

“You…you told her? You actually said to her you liked someone else?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah. I was in the mess hall at the time with Bones and Uhura. They’ll vouch for it.”

You closed your eyes, hands curling into fists. “Bitch.” You snarled, Jim’s words answering the question that had been whispering in the back of your mind.   

“Y/N?” You kept your eyes closed, but you could hear the confusion in Jim’s voice.

“She’s my best friend. Was my best friend. She…she’s the one who put the ideas in my head that you were only after sex. When I saw her tonight, I kinda figured that she didn’t have my best interests at heart, but I’d still hoped that she at least thought what she was saying was true. Now I know differently.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Jim moved slowly as he carefully wrapped his arms around you, leaving you the chance to pull away if you wished. You didn’t. You wrapped your arms around him in return, leaning into his strong embrace.

“She’s the only friend I have on the damned ship. No one else likes me.”

“Or did she just make you think that?”

You pulled back enough to be able to look up at Jim and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well she easily sabotaged a chance you had for happiness, it’s not that far of a stretch to think that maybe she manipulated you into thinking she was the only person who could be your friend.”

Oh. You’d never even thought of it like that. “Lord, you must think I’m gullible.”

Jim shook his head. “You’re not gullible, or an idiot, or anything like that, I promise,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’ve been around controlling people; they have a way of manipulating things so you believe what they want you too. It’s not your fault.”

You nodded, letting your head rest back on Jim’s shoulder. “Thank you,” you whispered, closing your eyes again as he held you. The two of you stayed like that for a few comfortable minutes, before something else clicked in your brain. Something that had been bugging you about Jim’s clothing. You nuzzled into him further, taking in the smell of his clothes before wrinkling your nose. “You’re allergic to this detergent.”

Jim huffed a laugh, “Yeah, I know. Been itching all goddamn night. I meant it when I said you were the only one who could wash my clothes right.”

You chuckled, running your hand over Jim’s arm as you stepped away. “Pack everything that’s been recently washed, and I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

“Y/N, no, you don’t have to.”

“Can’t have you all red and itchy when we go on that date.”

Jim raised an eyebrow at you as he smiled, “You really want to go for dinner?”

“Yeah. If you still do.”

“There’s nothing I want more.” Jim offered you his arm, and together you began the journey back to your temporary accommodation building. You walked in silence for awhile. The path you took home was quiet and peaceful, and it gave you a moment to process everything. It was still hard to believe that Jim really liked you, but believe it you did. Yet still, you wished you didn’t have everything that had happened with your friend hanging over you like a gloomy shadow. You wanted to run back and spend the night gossiping with her, talking about the future date with Jim, what you should wear. Maybe go shopping. But you couldn’t. There was no one you could do that with now.

“You know I’m surprised you were able to tell the difference between detergents. Everything smelled the same to me,” Jim said as you walked, glancing over at you. Maybe he knew you were dwelling.

You laughed softly, “It’s a subtle difference but it’s there. How much do you reckon was washed with it?”

“Most of my stuff, unfortunately,” Jim answered with a grimace.

“Even the teddy bear briefs?”

Jim nodded solemnly, “Even them,” he looked down, shaking his head sadly.

You patted Jim’s shoulder, “I’ll do the best I can to save those innocent bears.”

“You’re the hero I need, Y/N, but not the one I deserve.” Jim peeked back up at you, neither of you capable of holding a straight face for long before you started laughing.

“You have to be prepared for them to be beyond saving though, Jim. I mean, they do have to look at your butt all day. That kinda damage might be too much to fix.”

“Cheeky minx!” Jim moved quickly, wrapping his arms around your waist and spinning you around quickly, making you squeak in surprise. Jim set you down so you were facing him, a hand coming up to brush some hair out of your face. “Horrible, utterly horrible,” he continued, voice dropping low as he stepped in close to you. “Terribly mean.” Your arms found their way around Jim’s shoulders as his lips found yours in a gentle kiss. They were soft like you’d always expected them to be, and tender, not coaxing you into anything more “Truly beautiful.”

You blushed, smiling up at Jim as he broke away. “Not bad. I’d give it a solid five out of ten.”

Jim gasped, looking scandalized. “Horrid, horrid person.” He laughed, shaking his head as he held the main door of the building open for you. “I’m the best kisser in the quadrant, you know.”

“I’m sure you are. In your dreams.” You dashed off before Jim could grab you again, and sped off towards the elevator, the other following close behind. Jim caught up with you in front of the closed doors, pulling you in close to him as he gave you a second, more searing kiss, that left you breathless.

“Five point five,” You grinned, panting to catch your breath.

“Impossible.” Jim scoffed, hitting the button to make the elevator doors swish open.”What floor?”

You began to reply, then stopped yourself. “I…I can’t go up there.” Jim looked over at you with a frown and question in his eyes. “Low ranking crew share rooms.”

Realization dawned on Jim, and he nodded quickly. “You can sleep in my room.” When you raised an eyebrow, he laughed and held his hands up. “Let me finish. And I’ll go crash with Bones, okay?”

Hesitating for a moment, you then nodded. “Okay,” you smiled, letting Jim hit the button for the top floor. “You sure about this?” You asked, stepping out again and following Jim along the hall.

“It’s fine. There’s more than enough space, and Bones will be happy because he gets to stab me with an antihistamine hypo tonight instead of tomorrow.” You attempted to hold back a snort of laughter, but failed miserably, only managing to just cover your mouth instead. “Oh sure, laugh at my pain! Some girlfriend you’re going to be.”

You started to reply, but you were stopped by voices from behind you. “Thought I heard you mouth breathing out here.” You and Jim turned to see Lieutenant Uhura and Nurse Chapel leaning against the doorframe for one of the other rooms.

“Sorry to disturb you ladies, I was just escorting Y/N here home.”

“You two finally worked things out then?” Uhura asked, looking over at you.

“Yeah. Guess we did,” you said with a smile.

“I have to tell, Len. He was about to go crazy because of all your moping, Jim.” Chapel laughed at Jim.

“I wasn’t that bad!”

“I saw the texts.”

You looked at Jim, “You were texting about me?”

“I…uh, a little. Yeah.” Jim admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Len said he was like, and I quote, ‘the most goddamned pathetic lost puppy he’d ever seen’.”

“I told you I liked you, Y/N.”

You chuckled and nudged Jim with your shoulder. “That’s adorable. But I would really like to see those texts.”

“That can be arranged, Chris and I both have copies of them,” Uhura smirked. “We can show you tonight if you’d like, Y/N? We ditched the party for a girls night. We have liquor, snacks, and really bad rom coms. You can join us.”

You blinked in surprise at the offer. Two of the most highly skilled crew members on the Enterprise wanted you to join them? There seemed nothing disingenuous about the question though, so you nodded with a grin. “I’d like that.”

“Great! We can fill you in on all the gory details and embarrassing stories we have on this one! Only fair for you to know.”

“C’mon, that’s not fair!” Jim protested.

“And then you can fill us in on the kind of underwear he wears,” Chapel chimed in.

“That’s really not fair!”

“We have to have something on you. And this is the best kind of something,” Uhura chuckled.

Jim looked between the two other women, then at you, and when you only giggled with a shrug, sighed defeatedly. “Fine. At least give me a moment’s peace to say goodnight?”

The two women nodded, “Just come on in when you’re done, Y/N, and we’ll find you some pajamas to wear,” Chapel called before she and Uhura disappeared inside.

Jim sighed again, waiting for the door to close before turning to face you. “God help me with the three of you being friends. I’ll never hear the end of anything.” He sounded exasperated, but you saw the twinkle in his eye. “Have fun, okay?”

The three of you being friends. That sounded nice. “I will,” you smiled, tugging Jim closer by the jacket and kissing him. If it wasn’t Jim’s arms around your waist, grounding you, you’d be sure you were in a dream. How things had gone from shit to brilliant in a few hours, you didn’t know, but you liked it.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah? And we can talk about dinner?”

You nodded, “Sounds perfect,” you hummed, kissing him again.

“You’re not really going to tell them about my underwear are you?” Jim asked as he released you.

You shrugged at him as you headed for the door. “They said there was liquor. After a drink or two, who knows?”

“Evil, horrible, woman.”

You grinned at him over your shoulder as you started to open the door. “You love it.”

Jim returned the grin with a wink. “You bet I do, beautiful.”


End file.
